


No One To Fight (But Someone To Love)

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Simon Lewis, Bottom Jace Wayland, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jace Wayland, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Simon comes home to find his pregnant mate nesting. Jace complains about having too much energy and nothing to do with it. Simon makes a sexy suggestion.





	No One To Fight (But Someone To Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for anon over on tumblr who wanted omega Jace. I hope you enjoy! <3

Simon walks into the apartment he shares with his mate, taking his jacket off as he goes. He follows his nose until he finds Jace in their bedroom. He’s wearing one of Simon’s tshirts as he throws random blankets and clothes onto their bed. 

“Jace?”

Jace freezes. He turns slowly, his eyes wide like he’s been caught doing something terrible when in reality, nesting is something Simon expects, especially since Jace is in his third trimester. Simon’s shirt is stretched to its limit around Jace’s round belly. He looks perfect. 

“What’s going on?”

Jace finally moves, tossing another one of Simon’s shirts onto the bed before walking over to Simon. He kisses Simon’s cheek before letting out a sigh. “Today was a bad day.”

“Do you wanna tell me about it?”

Jace nods before leaning his forehead against Simon’s shoulder. Simon’s hands come up to Jace’s hair, running through the long strands. He smiles as Jace slowly begins to lose some of his tension, his scent mellowing out. 

“I’m so fucking sick of desk duty. I tried to get Alec to spar with me but he wouldn’t.”

“Of course he wouldn’t spare with you. You’re pregnant, Jace.”

“You think I’m not aware! I’m the one carrying this baby around, Simon.”

Simon’s arms run up and down Jace’s back, trying to soothe him. “And you’re doing such a good job, Sweetheart.”

Jace groans in frustration. “You’re damn right I am. But that doesn’t help how fucking frustrated I am! I have all this energy that I need to work off but no one will fight me!”

Simon smiles, his chest doing a funny little flutter. Somehow, he falls more and more in love with this omega every single day. If someone had told Simon he’d be mated to someone like Jace even a year ago, he would have laughed in their face. From the outside they shouldn’t work. They’re too different. Yet, somehow they just fit. 

Simon will always be thankful for that fateful night. Their story might not be romantic or swoon worthy but it’s theirs. A one night stand turned into an unplanned pregnancy somehow turned into reluctant dating that merged into something beautiful. Simon loves Jace more than anything and wouldn’t change anything. 

“You know,” Simon murmurs, leaning back so he can look at Jace’s face. “There are other ways to burn off that energy.”

Jace’s face suddenly relaxes, a smirk playing at his lips. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Simon hums before burying his face against Jace’s throat. His nose runs along his scent gland, greedily taking in the scent of Jace, loving how it suddenly spikes with arousal. His lips find Jace’s mating bite, kissing the place his teeth left permanent indents. 

“Simon,” Jace whispers, his voice already sounding breathy with lust. Simon licks across Jace’s throat before nipping at his ear lobe. Jace pushes Simon away and he staggers back, breathing heavily. Simon raises his brow and Jace curses. “Naked. Now.”

Simon rushes to get his clothes off, watching as his omega does the same. They scramble and almost trip a few times but soon enough, Jace is stalking towards him, both completely bare. The glint in Jace’s eyes has Simon’s cock twitching, desire pulsing through his veins. 

What Simon isn’t expecting is for Jace to shove him onto the bed with enough force to make him bounce before climbing onto Simon’s lap. Their hard dicks rub against each other as Jace holds Simon down, moving his hips to tease and torment Simon. 

“Oh god,” Simon gasps out when Jace’s tongue finds his throat. He begins to bite and nip at the skin, worrying it with his teeth, all the while his hips just keep on moving. 

Simon’s hands finally move. He finds Jace’s hips, digging his fingers into Jace’s skin before one hands moves further back. Jace shudders at the first feel of Simon’s fingers. 

As Simon’s finger finds Jace’s hole, Jace takes Simon’s lips in a fierce kiss. Simon moans from the dual sensation of finding his omega so wet and from Jace plunging his tongue into Simon’s mouth. Their tongues run against each other, Jace’s taste flooding Simon’s senses. His finger rubs circles around Jace’s hole, teasing him until Jace pushes back, forcing the finger inside. 

“Fuck,” Jace hisses as he rides his hips back, fucking himself on Simon’s finger. 

Simon loves it when Jace gets like this, chasing his pleasure, using Simon’s body as he sees fit, so lost in it all that he has no worries, no frustrations. He’s beautiful. Jace moans as a second finger is added, scissoring him open. Simon’s fingers are completely covered in slick with how wet his omega is, how turned on Jace is. 

Jace grips both of Simon’s wrists, pulling them away from his body and holding them over Simon’s head. “Enough. I’m ready and fuck, do I need it.”

“Then take it,” Simon says, leaning up enough to place open mouth kisses across Jace’s throat. 

With one hand holding Simon’s wrists against the mattress, Jace uses his other hand to line Simon up before slowly sinking down. He takes all of Simon’s cock without any teasing until his ass is against Simon’s pelvis. Jace throws his head back, tilted up towards the ceiling as he slowly swivels his hips, getting used to the intrusion. 

From Simon’s position, he can see the long line of Jace’s throat, his gorgeously tight chest, and his perfect, rough belly. Simon’s hands itch to touch where his baby is growing, making his mate radiant and glowing, despite what Jace says. 

“Yes. Fuck,” Jace murmurs under his breath as he begins to move, riding Simon’s dick as he sees fit. 

“Jace,” Simon whines as Jace continues to hold him down. “Please.”

Jace smirks down at Simon, his eyes shining omega gold. His fingers tighten around his wrists to the point that Simon’s sure there will be bruises later. It only makes Simon more turned on, his dick throbbing where it’s buried inside of Jace. 

Jace rides him until he’s panting, sweat dripping down his forehead and chest. He lets out a long groan before pulling off of Simon’s cock and flopping onto the bed on his side, his back to Simon. “I’m tired,” he murmurs. “You do the work.”

Simon turns onto his side, spooning up behind Jace. He eases his cock into Jace’s ass, rotating his hips and teasing his omega. When Jace whines, thrusting his hips back, Simon begins to fuck into him with long, hard thrusts, just the way Jace loves. 

Simon’s arms wraps around Jace’s middle, his hand landing on Jace’s large belly. He rubs his hand over the bump, his inner alpha roaring with dominance over being the one to do this, to have claimed his omega so thoroughly. 

“Fuck, Simon,” Jace moans as Simon’s hips pick up speed, the sound of their hips colliding resounding through the room. His hand moves lower, taking Jace’s erection into his palm, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“I love you,” Simon gasps out against the back of Jace’s neck. “I love you so much. My beautiful omega.”

“God, Simon,” Jace gets out, his ass tightening around Simon’s cock, his knot beginning to form at the base. “I love you, too. My fucking,” he says between pants, “idiot alpha. Love you. Now fucking knot me.”

Simon smiles against the back of Jace’s neck. Jace will always be bossy and sassy and Simon wouldn’t have it any other way. His knot continues to grow, stretching Jace’s ass wider with every thrust. His omega moans, begging for it, wanting to be tied together. It only takes a few more thrusts until he shoves all the way in, his knot growing too big to pull out. He grinds his hips just right to have Jace squeezing down, milking Simon’s orgasm right out of him. 

“Fuck,” Simon calls out as he comes, filling Jace with his seed and biting down on Jace’s neck. Jace whimpers as his own dick twitches in Simon’s hand, becoming impossibly harder before he finds his own release. 

Simon moans as Jace’s ass throbs around his knot, milking a second orgasm from him. Once he’s calmed enough, Simon lets go of Jace’s cock, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking the cum from his hand. 

Jace groans. “Don’t do that! I’m finally beat and ready to sleep. I don’t need to get frustrated again.”

Simon runs a soothing hand up Jace’s side before kissing his neck. “I’m sorry, angel.”

Jace hums contently, happy to snuggle into his pillows now that he’s got Simon’s knot tying them together. He’ll never admit it but he always sleeps better like this and who’s Simon to deny his omega anything. 

“I love you,” Simon whispers against Jace’s nape. 

“Love you too, Sunshine. Thanks for putting up with my crazy.”

“I’m glad you’re finally able to admit that, Jace. They say admittance is the first step.” Simon grunts as an elbow connects with his ribs. “I’m kidding. I can’t imagine sharing my life with anyone else.”

“Me neither, idiot.”

“Now go to sleep. Once you get a good night’s sleep you can go apologize to Alec for trying to fight him. Again.”

Jace grumbles around a yawn. “Fine. But I’d like it to be noted that I’m doing it against my will.”

“Yes, Dear.” Simon rolls his eyes as he tightens his arms around his omega, one hand resting against his belly. As sleep claims him, Simon wonders how he got so fucking lucky.


End file.
